1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antenna testing apparatus and particularly to a system using a near field source contained within the antenna for automatically performing tests of selected arrays and dipole elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A previously known system for testing phased array radar antennas using a near field source is the "sled" test wherein a movable RF source or horn is manually positioned adjacent the antenna to feed a plane wave to selected elements in a dipole array. The sled is a separate unit which requires repetitive movement for element by element testing and computer analysis of measured data to determine the various characteristics of the array. This system is difficult to use with antennas deployed in remote field locations, requires skilled technical personnel for proper operation, and cannot perform tests instantaneously and automatically.